


Undertale: The Abyss Stares Back

by The_Endless_Wara



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Endless_Wara/pseuds/The_Endless_Wara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wulver used to be a mere Human, but after aquire in too much LOVE (Level of Violence) he changed into a true monster. Seven parts of Wulver are scattered across the timelines, they all just want peace. Includes Undertale, Underswap, and Underfell, both Pacifist and genocide runs. Spoiler Warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

              Prologue: The Hunter of Monsters.

"Wulver, Get your stinking Carcass up!" Wulver was awoken by the subtle shouting of his Comander. Wulver got up and put on his Armour. A black Plate with golden gauntlets. He strapped his rapier to his belt and stepped out of his tent. "Get on the front line!" The comander shouted over the Roar of the war. I had my helmet under my arm and headed out to the Frontline. I put my helmet on as I entered the war zone. "Captain Wulver, we've got injured here, what do we do?" He heard one of his soldiers yell at him. "Put them out of their misery," he said with a cold, stern voice. The soldier gave him a look of horror but didn't complain. Wulver took his rapier out of its sheath and cut down a magical arrow volley. Not a single arrow hit it's mark. "Start sending them Fire arrows, I don't want a single Monster alive!" Wulver shouted to his men. His men saluted him, as they knew that that ment he was ready to start going on the offensive. Wulver stole a glance at the leader of this Group of monsters. It was the Monster King Himself, Asgore. Wulver rushed out to the middle of the Dead Man's land. He took his rapier and raise it high as a challenge to all. The front line of Monsters, a total of 50, rushed forward, like crazed Beasts lusting for blood. Wulver cut each monster down with ease, Gaining a total of 1000 EXP. Wulver felt a blood lust rise within him. He snarled in his helm. He rushed towards the enemy mowing them down, executing them, as he raced towards his target. The Monster King, kept his distance until Wulver had executed each of his soldiers. "Stop!" Asgore shouted at the Man Monster that was standing over a now helpless monster, dust coating his armour like a burial shroud. Wulver looked over to Asgore forgetting about his previous prey. As Wulver took his steps towards Him, Asgore steeled his nerves for the oncoming battle. Asgore rushed in, his Trident glowing red, and struck Wulver in his Right eye. Wulver recoiled in pain, he took off his helmet and grasped his bleed eyesocket. Asgore took a look at the Man that he had harmed, he didn't look a day older than twenty, yet he had a look in his eye that screamed for the bloodshed of monsters. Asgore surged his magic and cast fire at the Man. Wulver dodged the fire and quickly bandaged his eye. Wulver gripped his weapon tightly and rushed towards Asgore. "You filthy Monster, how dare you try to dominate human race, how dare you try to put us down like Filthy animals, I. WILL. NOT. BE. PUT. DOWN!!!" Wulver screamed at Asgore. His rapier's blade glowed black. Asgore noted that Wulver's features were becoming Wolf-like. Wulver snarled and lunged at Asgore. Asgore didn't try to move, he took the blow. Wulver's attack hit but the attack stopped before it hit him. "Why don't you dodge, or block it?" Wulver looked at Asgore with confusion. "It was you humans that started this War, us monsters were just living peacefully, go ask your King why we are at war," Asgore gave Wulver a look of pity. Wulver gave Asgore a confused look. Asgore quickly left the Battlefield and left Wulver to his thoughts. Wulver returned to the Camp. His Comander walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "You pull a stunt like that again, soldier and it'll get you killed," The comander looked at him with a seething hatred. Wulver pushed past him and headed towards a calming spot of his. Mt.Ebott. Wulver reached the cave opening and sat down. He felt a sudden pain in his chest, he grasped his chest, took a deep breath to try and dull the pain, But it kept growing it felt like someone was driving a Heated Stake through his heart. He felt his right eye burning like fire. Soon it felt like his whole body was burning. He finally passed out from the pain. He woke to find himself in a dark place, as he stood up he felt taller, he stretched he body and felt something was off. He took of one of his Gauntlets and felt his face. He screamed as soon as he felt that fur was covering him. He felt around the room, trying to find an Exit. He found the mouth of the cave and stepped outside. The moon was Wanning Brightly. He took off his armour and looked at himself. "What, How?" He asked himself. He felt his eye pulsing with magic. He walked down the mountain. He came across some People with a cart. "Woah, there Beast, this is Human country, you best climb back up and head to the back, lest you want trouble," the leader of the group pulled out a blade as he spoke. Wulver snarled and felt an unusual calm take over him. "My apologies, I will not bother you anymore," Wulver spoke with a growling g voice. He turned and went back up the mountain. He remembered something his Comanding Officer had told him before he became Captain. "One who hunts monsters must take care not to become one themselves, for when one stares into the Abyss the Abyss Stares back." Wulver heard loud explosions and turned to the scene. A seize had started on the Human Capitol close to Mt. Ebott.


	2. Chapter one: The Fallen Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ruins and Snowdin, as well as Wulver.

A small child awoke on a bed of Golden Flowers. They lifted their head and looked around. They looked up and saw the hole they fell down. They got up and walked down the only way they could, eventually they came across a door. The child peered inside and saw a lone Flower in the middle of the room. They walked up to it and to their surprise it began talking. "Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower, you're new to the Underground aren't cha, well alow me to help you," The flower grew a twisted face and white bullets shot from it and struck the child. "In this World It's Kill or be Killed!" The flower has Laughing maniacally. Suddenly, a ball of flame hit the flower and it dissappeared. A monster with fur and horns, wearing a purple dress appeared. "What a miserable creature, tormenting a Poor child like that, Hello, my child, I am Toriel, and who are you?" She asked the child. "I'm Frisk," The child spoke weakly. "Oh, dear you're hurt," Toriel rushed over and healed Frisk. "Come along, I wish to guide you through the Ruins," Toriel held out her hand. Frisk held Toriel's hand and let her guide them.

Wulver sat along outside his house 8n snowdin. Grillby was walking up to him with another keg of Whiskey.  "Thanks Grillby, the money's on the table," Wulver spoke with a dreary voice as he took another sip of Whiskey from his flask. Grillby pulls out a slip of paper and holds it out for Wulver. Wulver grabs it and reads it. "Need heavy lifter, will pay, -Royal Scientist." Wulver read the note outloud. Wulver stood up from his chair and went inside to put on his work clothes. "Hey, don't work yourself too hard okay?" Wulver heard Grillby speak. Wulver nodded and headed to the Royal lab.  
He entered Hotland and entered the Royal lab. "What do you need me to do today, Dr. Alphys?" Wulver called out. He saw Alphys coming down from her room. "H-h-hey, M-mr. W-wolfenstein, I j-just need you to h-help me m-move some equipment  up to MTT resort," She gave him her usual nervous look. He shrugged and let Alphys guide him to the Equipment. The equipment in question was already in boxes. He lifted three boxes up and took them to the resort as he followed Alphys. "J-ust p-put them r-right there," Alphys pointed to a corner of the room. Wulver set the boxes down and looked at Alphys. "T-that's all f-for n-now, h-ere's the money," Alphys handed  Wulver's pay over to him, a whopping 1,000 G. Wulver returned home. 

Frisk walked out of the ruins and into a snowy forest. The shivered but kept on walking down the blatant path. They heard footsteps behind them but when they looked, no one was there. The stepped over a large fallen tree branch and afterwards heard it snap. They rushed down the path and came to a small wooden bridge. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal," They heard a voice behind them and froze in fear. "Turn around and shake my hand," Frisk did as the voice commanded, turned around and shook it's hand. They heard a Whoopi cushion. The dark figure stepped out if the Shadows and showed themselves.  
After several encounters with Sans and Papyrus and being THOUROUGHLY JAPPED, Frisk reached Snowdin. It looked like peaceful town. Frisk saw a large monster exit one of the building, wearing Overalls and a bandanna, it was drinking a mug of Spider Cider and eating a cinnamon Bunn. "I'm glad Muffet gives me a reasonable price for her goods," it said as it walked past Frisk. Frisk heard the monster cough and turn around. "What's a Human doing here?" Frisk heard the Monster directly behind them, they cowered in fear from their loud question. "Sorry kid, I guess I need to work on my people Skills, I'm Wulver Van Wolfenstein, just call me Wulver for now," Frisk saw Wulver stretch out his hand for a handshake. Frisk reached out and shook Wulver's hand. Frisk's hand was engulfed by Wulver's. Frisk got up out of the snow. Wulver leaned down and pat Frisk on the head. Wulver walked off with out another word.  
Frisk went further into town and soon found themselves in a blizzard. They saw Papyrus standing in front of them.  
Wulver sat in front of his house, weary from today's work. He saw one of the skeleton Brothers walking up to his house. It was Sans, the older Brother, he waved to Sans. Sans waved back and came straight to him. "How ya been, Wulver?" Sans asked. "I'm fine, how about you?" Wulver asked back. "I've been better, you know, there is nothing on you in any of the records, strange huh?" Sans looked at Wulver with a sly smile. "I wasn't part of the Monster side during the War, Sans, I used to be Human, believe it or not," Wulver took a sip of aged whiskey. "How'd you become a monster then?" Sans leaned forward expecting the answer. "I stared yo long into the Abyss," Wulver's voice was weak as he said it, and he took another swig of whiskey. "Didn't you have a kid awhile back, you said something about it in one of your drunken fits," Sans proddes. "Yes, I did, a son, he drowned," Wulver's voice croaked and he took another swig. Sans felt uncomfortable and decoded it was beSr to leave the Drunkard alone for now. The next morning Wulver was awoken by loud knocks on his door. He got up, put on a decent outfit and answered the door. It was Undyne with Sans and Papyrus behind her. "Hey, Undyne, how are you, what's with the sudden visit?" Wulver was still buzzed from the whiskey. "Papyrus told that you used to be Human, I want to know how that's possible," Undyne looked like she was about to kill Wulver. Wulver saw small movement behind the three of them and peered over Undyne's shoulder. "Hello, kid, what are you doing here?" Wulver pushed past Undyne and knelt before Frisk. "WAIT YOU KNOW FRISK?" Wulver heard Papyrus asking him. "I met them yesterday, do your name's Frisk, huh?" Wulver's sour tone lightened up. Frisk nodded gleefully. Wulver stood up and Walked back into his house. He opened the door, "Ya'll come in, let me get you something to drink," The four Guests walked in and found that several Whiskey kegs lined each wall, Wulver found Five chairs and put them in a circle. The four Guests sat down and was soon given a drink in wooden cups that dipicted batitle scenes. The contents of each cup was Tea. Wulver sat down in the last chair and sipped from his Flask of whiskey. Wulver adjusted the eyepatch that covered his right eye. "So you want to know how I became a Monster, when I used to be Human, correct?" Wulver asked with a somber and depressing tone. Undyne nodded. Wulver started the tale of his last battle of how he crushed the Monster forces, battled Asgore, and eventually became a monster. "I don't want you telling everyone now, that means you Papyrus, about this, especially Asgore, Ivery had a lot of time to think about my actions, and I've come to terms with be a monster, had a kid too, before I was a complete Drunk," Wulver pulled out a golden locket and lifted it for them to see. "This has his Dust on it, I keep it around my neck for goodluck," Wulver's voice cracked and he took a swig. "Well then, I don't think it would be fair to fight such an old Geezer," Undyne noted with a look of slight disappointment. Wulver lunged and left his fist an inch away from Undyne's face. She recoiled back. "Don't call me old, and I'd be more than happy to fight you Undyne," Wulver relaxed and disappeared behind a door. He emerged from the room wearing Black Plate armour, Golden Gauntlets, and six Rapiers on the left side of his left leg. He lead the four others outside. "Ground rules?" Undyne asked. Wulver laughed and in one swift motion pulled out the top rapier, lunged and left the blade an inch away from Undyne's throat. "One, Don't hold back,SHOW ME YOU POWER!" Wulver shouted to Undyne as his rapier turned blue and passed through Undyne harmlessly. He pull back and waited for Undyne's move. Undyne pulled out a meger volley of Spears and threw them. Wulver gave her a look of disappointment. He sheath the top rapier and pull out the next one down. This one turn a bright yellow. Sans, papyrus, and Undyne looked at Will ver with astonishment. "BROTHER, HOW IS HE ABLE TO HAVE TWO SOUL EFFECTS?" Paps asked Sans. Sans' eye began to Glow subtly and he shrugged. Wulver gave a wolf is grin and pulled out the top rapier with his left hand. The two blades resonated with each other. Wulver lunged and sent a volley of white and blue sword slashes Undyne's way. Undyne dodged or negated each slash and sent a more formidable volley of spears at Wulver. Wulver dodge all but one, the one he catch in his mouth and crushed it with his teeth. Undyne recoiled in shock but let out yet another volley. Wulver deflected most of the spears this time and sheathed both of his Rapiers. He took out the third, it glowed a dark blue. Undyne saw his tactic and prepared a defense. Wulver smirked, sheathed his blade, lifted his hand up to his eyepatch and teased it. Releasing a burst of pure magic. He ripped of his eyepatch and let loose his own magics. His golden gauntlets glowed, his armour thickened and a heart appeared on the front. He lifted his right hand. A dark energy shit from his hand and struck Undyne in the chest causing her to go flying back. She got up and noticed a large number slowly ticking down to zero. "Doom counter, it won't kill you, just put you down to One HP," Wulver explained. Undyne lunged quuckly at Wulver, he grabbed Undyne's spear and sent her flying backwards again. Wulver concintrated on Undyen. One by one his Rapiers began to disappear from their Sheaths. The Seven colors appeared above Wulver. "Infinite blade style," his Voice was suddenly deep. The colors raced towards Undyne, who dodged, blocked, or deflected the invisible blades. Wulver put his eyepatch back on and sealed his powers reverting him back to his usual form and causing the doom Counter to disappear. Wulver was breathing heavily and stumbled a bit. "You did good Undyne, I'm going to take a nap," Wulver barely got the words out of his mouth before he fell face flat in the snow. Frisk went over and prodded Wulver. "Let's leave him alone for now, I know how exhausting using that much power can be, I'll ask Gerson if he knows anything about Wulver, take care of yourself kid," Undyne left the scene. Paps, sans, and Frisk returned to the former's house to have lunch. "Not more Spehgetii, Paps, not today atleast, Okay?" Sans asked. "OKAY BROTHER," replied Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite awhile since I've played, so forgive me if I'm off on a few things or if I leave out minor details, ibe tried to ballance this out for the most part.


	3. 2: A glimpse into Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Wulver's power during A Genocide run.

"Need help with Chara, You know I've been wanting to fight them, why not let me do it now, instead of having me evacuate, like you made me do last time?" Wulver faced Sans, the Judgment Hall was filled with the sounds of birds. "No, this is my job alone, I have to end this," Sans gripped Papyrus' scarf in his hand. "I can't let you do this alone, if we combine our power well be able to keep them at bay longer," Wulver pleaded to sans. "You go further ahead and wait there for them, I'll see you back at Grillby's, okay?" Sans's eye was glowing. Wulver nodded and headed further into the capital. He went as far as the throne room. "Hey Asgore, it's been awhile, Huh?" Wulver spoke to the king. "Wulver, last time I saw you it was on a battlefield, you were slaughtering us one by one, so why are you helping us now?" Asgore turned around and faced Wulver. "I've had plenty of time to think, and if I evacuate, I won't be able to repent for my SINS, right?" Wulver gazed at the ground. Asgore nodded. "I did get the invention to you're Wedding, by the way, I just thought it was a joke, heard you had a kid, right?" Asgore asked, Wulver nodded and pulled out his flask and took a sip. Wulver turned around and headed out to the elevator. He saw Chara, the Demon Child, scratching the wall as they walked up to him. He readied himself. Chara lunged at him, and he took the blade to the chest. Wulver laughed maniacally. Wulver stepped back and started to disappear. "NO, I WILL NOT BE DOMINATED!" Wulver screamed. His body refused and glowed brightly like a sun. Chara shaded their eyes. The glow subsided and a strange human walked out of the light, he had blonde Hair, a wolfish grin, a goatee, blue eyes and was wearing Black Plate armour. "Thanks for that Kid, not let's have a real fight," Wulver spoke with a cleaner voice. Eight Rapiers appeared around him, each glowing the colors of the soul, the eighth one however was glowing pitch black. Wulver grabbed the black blade and struck Chara in the chest. Chara's souls turned black and they felt like a ton was pressing against them they fell to the ground, struggling against the soul effect. Each Rapier struck Chara Violetly, drastically draining their health.they were left with one HP left. The soul Effect ended and they had their turn. They ate a Glam burger. Wulver lunged at Chara again, but theu dodged and struck his side. The blade bounced off his armour with a satisfying Tink. Wulver laughed. "It's going to take a lot more than that to damage me!" Wulver exclaimed loudly. Suddenly he heard a high pitched laugh and froze with fear. A sphere of white bullets surrounded him. They quickly fly into him. Turning him into nothing but a pool of blood at Chara's feet.  
Wulver woke up in the cold Snow outside his house. He stood up and went back inside. "That was a crazy dream," Wulver lied to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this needed to be shown as well. A good song for Wulver, during genocide, is Battle against a True Hero, while he's anything but a hero I think the song fits for his battle.


	4. Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bit of Wulver in Underfell

Wulver down another bottle of whiskey, and took his pain killers. He looked in the mirror. His right eye had an eyepatch over it, his left was bloodshot. His fur was patchy at best, and his fangs were yellow. He snarled at his own reflection. He sighed and walked over to his fridge. On the fridge were a kid's drawings of a happy little family. In the drawing Wulver was Standing next to his lovely wife, Samantha Van Wolfenstein, and in front of them was their beautiful Son, Daniel. Tears formed around Wulver's functioning eye, he wiped them away. He took another swig from the whiskey and checked the mail he had left on the Counter. The letters were mostly death threats from his Wife, who blamed him for their sons death, but one was a Hired Hit request. It was from Papyrus, in it was a picture of a human and details on their locations. Wulver headed out as soon as possible. Wulver woke up with a sudden Jolt. He placed his head between his hands. "Thsee Nightmares are more frequent, I just want them to stop," Wulver was in an empty room. His room only contained a bed and a desk. He walked out of his room and into the living room. There was an old box tv in the living room. He went over and turned it on to the only chanel in the Underground. MTT TV. "Welcome Beauties and Gentle Beauties to our show," Wulver turned the tv back off. He went over to his fridge, on it was a kid's Drawing of his family. Wulver was standing next to his wife, and in front was their son. Tears formed around his eye and he let them flow. He fell to the ground crying over His son. "No, you are Wulver Van Wolfenstein, you've been through Hell and back," Wulver picked himself up. He heard someone knocking at his door. He went over and undid the fifteen locks on it before opening it. Standing in front of him was a Man he feared meeting again. Asgore. Wulver stumbled backwards. "Hello Wulver, how's life as a monster been treating you?" Asgore asked in a cold tone. Wulver picked himself up. "These past centuries have been good to me, even though I know I don't deserve it, for what I've done'" Wulver's tone was just as cold. Asgore walked inside and looked around his house. "20 kegs of Whiskey, why are there 20 kegs of Whiskey here?" Asgore asked. "I cook with it, as well as drink it," Wulcer replied swiftly. Asgore nodded and looked at the fridge. "You had a kid?" Asgore asked perplexed. Wulver nodded contently. "Best years of my life, until the acident," Wulver's expression saddened. Asgore looked at Wulver with understanding. "I forgive you for your actions as a human, but I will nor forget them, and if you try anything, it will be your life, understand?" Asgore threatened. Wulver nodded and subconsciously saluted Asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With as much as I'm doing, I've got an independent novel on Wattpad, so go check that out, if you don't mind, I've tried to catch up on some of the Fandom AUs.


	5. Underswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Underswap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get Undertale again, so sorry about having none of the story, but I will have more next chapter.

Samantha Woke up with a jolt, Cold Sweat dripped down from her brow. She looked around her barren room. She got up and dressed herself. She walked out of her room and went straight to the kitchen. Samantha pulled out three eggs from the fridge, she pulled out a frying pan and began to cook the eggs. As soon as she finished cooking, she heard a knock on the door. She dusted off her hands and greeted the friend at her door. "Alphys! What a pleasure, I just made Breakfast," Samantha gave Alphys a large smile. Alphys returned the gesture and stepped inside. "Eggs, really?" Alphys asked Samantha. She nodded and handed a plate of eggs over to Aplhys. "I came here with a massage, From Wulver," Alphys said thr latter part quietly. A great rage filled Samantha, and she slammed her fist into the granite counter top, shattering it. "What does that deadbeat want now, it's his fault I lost Daniel, can't he leave me alone?" Samantha cursed under her breath. "He will be leaving you alone, he's dead, jumped down the Dump's Waterfall," Alphys told Samantha with a defeated look. Samantha started laughing, and didn't stop. Alphys excused herself from the house. As soon as she was sure Alphys left the house, Samantha fell to the ground and wept till her eyes hurt. "Hey, there, what's got you so down on the ground?" Samantha heard Papyrus's laid back voice. "It's nothing, Nothing at all," Samantha got up and wiped here eye. "If that was over Wulver, than you should know, Wulver blamed himself just as much for Daniel," Papyrus laid a hand on Samantha's Shoulder. Papyrus left Samantha to wallow in Self-pity. She looked up as Papyrus left. Samantha heard a strange noise behind her, she quickly turned and pulled out a Rapier. "Do you feel your sins Crawling on your back?" A strange voice filled the room. "Flowers are blooming, on days like these Kids like you should be burning in Hell," Samantha heard a voice like Sans but deeper. A shadowy Figure appeared infront of her. She could make out Wulver's face from inside the shifting shadows. "I'm sorry, I'm so so Sorry," Samantha fell to the ground and wept more. Louder this time for the Figure to hear. The shadow knelt down and placed a warm hand on her. She looked up to see Wulver's face crying as well. Wulver woke with a jolt, he placed his hands on his head and rubbed his temples. "What woke me up," He said as he looked around the room, he saw Sans At the Doorway. "Get up, the Kid's Reset again, and I have a feeling It's not for friendship," Sans' eye glowed as he spoke. Wulver leapt out if bed and quickly put on his gear. "Alright, what's the plan?" Wulver asked. "If this is a Genocide run, you'll need to hound them and weaken them as they fight, and make sure it to get to involved in a fight with them, that'll count as a boss fight and it'll loop until you die," Sans lead Wulver outside and to the Door that lead to the Ruins. They both hide in the tree line. The door opened and Both held their breaths. They saw Dust coat their hands. Sans looked over to Wulver. Wulver nodded and threw out and invisible saber. It struck the kid in the back, knocking them out.


	6. The perfect killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Geno runs for Wulver. We will see how he fairs with his knowledge of Chara.

Wulver stood next to Sans, watching the screen as Chara Killed yet another Innocent monster standing in their way. "Done!" Alphys shouted. "I'm done with Mettaton's upgrades, that should keep the human at bay longer," Alphys walked over to Wulver. "Thanks for your help, I didn't know you were such a genius," Alphys studied Wulver with a keen eye. Wulver stood straight as a soldier and had eyes that studied everything. She knew he was looking at her without eye contact. Wulver snarled at the screen, Alphys stepped back in fear. Wulver's expression darkened. "Why am I forced to wait!" Wulver shouted. A bright light shone from under Wulver's eyepatch. Alphys took and interest in the light. Sand rested a hand on Wulver's arm. Wulver calmed down. "Excuse me but do you have DETERMINATION?" Alphys asked. Wulver nodded and didn't say another word. He simply waited until Sans lifted his hand off Him. Once Sans' hand came off, Wulver moved faster than the air would allow, The air around him caught fire as he seemed to walk out of the room. "What is he?" Alphys asked. "A very Determined monster, probably more determined than the Demon child," Sans looked at the path melted by Wulver where he walked.  
Wulver meet Chara at the entrance to hotland. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, this is 50th genocide run you've had, and I am so ready to fight you with all of my power," Wulver spoke with a raging fury. Chara lifted her knife and pointed it at Wulver. "I have no words for you," Chara spoke in a muderous tone. Wulver laughed softly and started the battle. Wulver stood infront of Chara bent over in a slump. He placed a hand on the small of his back and pushed, popping his back and causing him to stand straight up. "So your seven feet a Bitch, who knew," Chara chocked out the insult. Wulver laughed and waited for Chara to make their move. Chara lUnger with the knife, Wulver dodged and brought a fist down on Chara, leaving them sprawled on the ground. He waited for Chara to get back up before attacking again. He pulled out the First Rapier on his belt. He channeled his power through the blade and lunged at Chara striking dead on her shoulder. The blade pierced through cleanly, Wulver pulled back and waited for Chara to make the next move. Chara smiled and dashed towards Wulver slashing twice but hitting nothing. Wulver was behind Chara and quickly drop kicked them into the ground, Wulver waited for them to get up, after awhile he turned around and headed back to the lab, but Chara Quickly took the chance and stabbed into Wulver's back. He howled in agony from the blade. He dropped to his knees and pulled the blade out from his back. He turned to Chara, and gave a slight laugh. "But Alice This is Not Wonderland, and I'm not the Mad hatter!" Wulver lost his sanity and pulled off his eyepatch. He quickly became new, his armour looked thicker and he had a second set of Rapiers, now they numbered twelve in total. His right eye now shone like the evening star.A shroud now covered his arms. A smile spread across his face. "You fell down the wrong Rabbit Hole," Wulver let out a long sigh. Fear settled into Chara as they realized what happened. Wulver started the battle again. Wulver pulled a spear from his shroud. "Tinker tailor Soldier Sailor, My Blades punish all without destination!" Wulver shouted as he threw the spear Distracting Chara leaving her wide open for an asualt. Wulver pulled out two rapier's and unleashed a flurry of strikes. Chara managed to dodge the bulk of the attack, they quickly ate a nice scream. "Eating on the battlefield leads to a swift death," Chara heard those words just before theit Vision darken and get hit by what felt like a million Blades at once. The battle was over and Chara was dead. "Hey I actually did it, wunderschöne," Wulver witnessed the area around him getting turned to dust by the command of the Reset Button. Wulver smiled and let himself be carried off to the next timeline.


	7. Mafia Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920's Chicago, a raging Gang War between the Two mob bosses, Asgore and Toriel. The Chief of Police Undyne tries to take both in, however a number in the road known as Mettaton keeps getting in the way. Wulver is a imigrant from Ireland Hired by Asgore, and becomes part of the clean up crew.

Wulver stepped off the train and onto the deck. "Hey, go down the Deck and head up to the Bar named Grillby, Ya can't miss it," Wulver turned around to the Cinductor. "Ah, Than'Ya sir, you won't regret this," Wulver grabbed his duffle bag and took the directions from the Conductor. Wulver found the Bar and stepped inside. The bartender was Grillby himself and blue flamed elemental monster. Wulver sat down at the bar. "You Wulver, the one the boss sent for?" Grillby asked. Wulver nodded. A group of guys came out of the shadows and pointed Thomson sub machine guns at him. Grillby sighed, pulled a Six shot revolver and handed it to Wulver. "You Think that Six shot is going to take us, Miss Toriel wants you dead, punk, you better think twice," Wulver heard one of the Mobsters threaten him. Wulver took a deep breath and dove behind the Bar, taking Grillby down with him and flattened them both to the floor. The mobsters fired at the bar, turning only a section into wood chips. They stopped firing for a moment and one decided to see if the job was done. Wulver shot the poor bastard. Wulver quickly stood up and shot five of the remaining bastards. One asshole remained. "Who are you?" The bastard asked. "Tha name's Wulver, tell your boss I said Hallo," Wulver said as he flicked the bullet Chamber and loaded in a hollow point round. He put it to the monsters forehead. Wulver reached and let the Monster return home. "You okay?" Wulver asked Grillby. Grillby rose off the ground and nodded. "The car is coming around 8:30 pm to pick you up, I can get a taxi to give you the tour of Chicago, if you want," Grillby left a hand hovering over the phone. "I think I'll save that favor for another day, sorry," Wulver replied with a shrug. Grillby sighed and began to clean up the bar. They both heard Police sirens Blaring outside. Wulver froze as cops swarmed in and surrounded him. He noticed on of them carrying a heavier gun than the others, she Was a Fish type monster, her left eye was covered by an eyepatch. "Hey, Undyne," Wulver spoke loudly. The police lowered their Weapons and looked to her in surprise. "Oh, Hey Wulver, how you been, how's the farm?" She asked as he holster ed her weapon. "Burned to the ground, and I'm moving over here, so, pretty shitty," Wulver answered. "Chief, you know him?" one of the police officers, A Human, asked. "We fought toget her on the front lines, both of us got Purple hearts and sent home," Wulver answered the question and Pulled up his eyepatch to reveal an Eye with a .45 caliber bullet lodged in it. The policemen gaped at it in wonder. "That's why we called you thr Spirit of War, Wulver, you never backed down and you never lost," Undyne sighed. "What happened here, I see Six dust piles and 7 piss stains, where's the last guy, or did you beat him down with your gun?" Undyne looked around at the scene quickly. "First, any of ya, got a good smoke?" Wulver looked to the police. Undyne pulled out a cigar box and handed one over to Wulver. Wulver took it, cut off the end, lit it, and took a long drag from it before explaining what happened. "The seven pissoffs walked up to me with .45 auto Thomsons, told me I was dead, then tried to kill me, I had my six shot with me and six regular bullets and a single hollow point, it's still in the chamber, I told the last one to send a message for me, and that was that," Wulver left details out that would only damage his standing with Undyne. Undyne laughed and shook Wulver's hand. "It's good to have you in Chicago, Wulver, so wanna be a cop, you were part of the MP before the front lines," Undyne left the question in the air. Wulver scratched his head and then shrugged. "I got here on a boat that was owned by Asgore, he's hired me as a bodyguard, but if that goes south I'll join you in the precinct, how's that?" Undyne clapped a hand on Wulver's shoulder and her expression turned grim. "Don't go too deep with him, people go missing around him," Undyne warned. Wulver nodded. "Hey do witty about me lass, I'm always safe, right?" Wulver chuckled and handed over the Six shot to Undyne. "I do have a favor I need though," Wulver moved closer to Undyne and wished in her ear. Undyne nodded, "I need jacket, Holster and a 1911 colt, 45, can you get that for me?" Undyne nodded again. Wulver stepped back and held out his hands, "I think this is the part where ya take me in for questions, right?" Wulver asked. Undyne pulled handcuffs out and slapped them onto Wulver's wrists. She lead him to the police car and started driving them to the Precinct. "There's a war here in Chicago, between two mob bosses, Asgore and Toriel, you know who Asgore is, he controls most of The north side and water businesses, Toriel controls most of the gin shops, fashion stores and gas stations, I've tried to keep the residential areas under my control, but it's a bit hard when the two Bosses won't have a civil meeting," Undyne sighed. Wulver took another long drag from his cigar. "You want my help to settle a gang war and bring this to a seething halt, right?" Wulver asked. "Yes," Undyne replied. "I'm in, but after this guard job, I don't want to be snooping around my employers files," Wulver sighed and undid the handcuffs. "You didn't need to put them on so tight, ya know," Wulver complained to Undyne. "It needed to look real, especially after our friendly chat," Undyne raised the middle finger to Wulver. "I'll pick up my favor after the job, that okay for you?" Wulver asked. Undyne nodded. "How long is that job anyway?" Undyne asked. "An hour or two, I have to escort him to a warehouse and back," Wulver replied and scratched his neck. Undyne nodded and pulled up to the Precinct. Wulver replaced the handcuffs and was pulled out of the car by Two police. They lead him to a cell and threw him in. He held his hands out and they undid the cuffs. A large monster with horns white fur and blonde hair and beard, wearing a tailored suit walked in. "Where is he Undyne?" He shouted to the Chief. "In the cell, hurry up if you want him out, I'm abou to file the paperwork," Undyne shouted back from her office. The large monster came up to the cell Wulver was at. Wulver was still smoking his cigar and was sitting on the metal bed. "Top o' the Mornin' to ya, what do you want?" Wulver asked the monster. "I am Asgore Dreemurr, I hired you," Asgore replied. Wulver stood up and dusted off his fatigues. "That you did sir," Wulver snuffed his cigar and put it in his chest pocket. Asgore grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell for Wulver. "Hold on a moment, Mean ol' Police lady took something of mine," Wulver told Asgore. "Hurry it up," Asgore replied. Wulver leapt up to the balcony from the ground floor and went into Undyne's office. Undyne handed him the Six shot and an entire case of Hollow points for it. Wulver put the gun in his pocket and the ammo in his other chest pocket. Wulver left the room and jumped of the balcony on to the ground. He put his hands into his pockets and followed Asgore out. Asgore led him to a black car. Asgore pointed to the back of the car. Wulver got in and Asgore sat next to him. "You know who I am?" Asgore asked. "You're Asgore, one of the mob Bosses here," Wulver told him. Asgore nodded and told the driver to take them 'Home'. Wulver felt uneasy and tensed up. When they got to their destination, a group of monsters in suits was waiting for them. Wulver got out of the car with Asgore. Asgore house was huge, two floors. Wulver was lead to the Dinning hall, where he got to see some of the other members. He recognized some of them from the newspapers Undyne had sent him. To Asgore left, Sans, he ran the Casinos, to his right, was Papyrus, he lead one of the teams here, next to Papyrus was Mettaton, he ran a Cat house and was a loan shark, Wuover sat across the table as Asgore told him to do. Asgore seemed to be waiting for something though. After an hour or so a teenager walked into the room and sat next to Sans, this one Wulver didn't recognize. They were wearing a black Suit Jacket, A red undershirt, and black suit pants. They had Brown hair, and amber eyes. Soon as the kid sat down, plates of food was brought out, each person got something g different, and to Wulver's surprise a plate was set infront of him, it had spuds, and a steak on it. A glass of wine was poured for everyone expect the teen, they got a glass of milk. Asgore look at Wulver in the eye. "How'd you lose it, your eye?" Asgore asked, the rest turned to Wulver and looked at him with interest. "Lost it on the front lines, its much of a story for kids, though," Wulver said. Asgore looked at him with a smile. "It's fine tell us," Asgore told him. Wulver nodded and begun the story. "I was being deployed to the front lines and was asigned to guard the stock pile, one night, the enemy decided to rush us, I was the only one on guard that night and as I brought out some ammo for my mates, I was greeted to a face full of gun, the bastard tried to fire but the round didn't go through, he was using a colt 1911, stole it from a kill, he tried again, this time the bullet fired but destroyed the gun along with it, the bullets came at him in a hurry and lodged it self in my eye, the docs say I'm lucky," Wulver finished his story. Everyone nodded there head. "Show me," Asgore told Wulver, that got everyone's eyes back on him. He lifted up his eyepatch, the teen gaped at it. "So youve got one good eye, how's that helping us?" Sans asked. Wulver shrugged. "I was hired by the man of the house, I don't ask about the jobs I get hired for," Wulver shrugged. "I think that's a good policy to have, especially with what you can be asked to do," Asgore told them. "Alright let's eat before out food gets cold," Asgore looked at everybody, and they started eating, Wulver found his Meal quite rnjoyable, the steak was Medium rare, and the spuds were cooked evenly. The meal ended, "Do you not like wine, Wulver?" Mettaton asked as he noticed the glass untouched. "I try not to drink around other people, I'd embarrass myself," Wulver replied. "Feel free to take a bottle home, The Lord knows how much I have in the basement, just not any thing from 1890 I love that year," Asgore said in a light tone. "Thank ya sir, I appreciate it," Wulver stood up with the rest of them. "Everyone, Stay here for the night, would you? This large house is so lonely without other people," Asgore asked them. Sans nodded, "Ofcourse boss, wouldn't want you feeling lonely now," Sans sighed. "THANK YOU, BOSS," Papyrus seemed to beam. Mettaton stole a glance at Papyrus and smiled. "My stores can handle with out me, so sure," Mettaton smiled wide for Asgore. Wulver shrugged. "Your rooms are upstairs marked, I think I'll get some paperwork done," Asgore left the room. The group turned to Wulver and each smiled. "So you're the new guy, never thought you'd be irish, am I right?" Sans spoke up. Wulver gulped the others nodded in agreement. "One of my boys saw you get arrest by Undyne, and you talked her up like an old friend," Mettaton told them what had happened. "OH, REALLY?" Papyrus gave Wulver a dirty look. Wulver sighed. "Yeah, I know Undyne, she and I go way back, we fought toget her in the war, " he reached in his pocket and grabbed his gun, "so what's wrong with knowing someone?" He asked. "That person just so happens to be in the middle of a war, and she has enough power to put us all away, understand?" Sans gripped at Wulver. Wulver nodded. "How about this, you four put down your weapons and Wulver won't have to shoot you," The group hears Asgore and they turned to look at him. "Wulver is the best shooter any one could have on a team, and I don't care if you four disagree, Wulver's going to do this job, but it's only this job," Asgore was fuming as he walked out of the room. Wulver relaxed and decided to rest. He went up stairs and quickly found his room, Wulver found his bed in the dark and fell asleep. He woke up around Midnight, he looked around, he found nothing. He got up and rubbed his eye. He walked out of his room and wandered over to Mettaton's room. He held an ear to it, no snoring, or breathing, Wulver picked the lock and entered quietly. He saw no one in the bed and remembered the diner. He locked the door and closed it carefully. He found Papyrus' room and put his ear to the door. He heard two sets of breathing patterns. He picked the lock and looked inside, Mettaton was wrapped around Papyrus like a wet Spehgetii noodle. Wulver closed the door and looked for the Office. He kept searching until he found a large ebony wood door. He picked the lock and found the office inside. "I lied, Undyne" Wulver whispered to himself. He found the desk in the center of the room. Wulver quickly walked over to it and checked the desk for Documents. Wulver heard heavy footsteps and put his training to the test he hid in the darkest corner of the room and curled into a ball to conceal his presence. He saw Asgore's large figure close walk past with a candle and head past the door. Wulver quickly and quietly ran past Asgore and back to his room. He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wulver is suppose to be a wild card, which is why I put him in, a wild card that can see the timelines, when the timeline allows it, and can be used in a way that brings a different light to some parts of the mind aswell. And I can understand some frustration with a Oc story, but I only do this as to not modify actual story parts, and to those who have stayed through to read this, I thank you, and will continue if you like the Character, but I have an ending ready for Wulver.


	8. The finale Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Genocide run, Or atleast Wulver's. The finale Run For Wulver.

Wulver woke up with pain in his right eye. He looked around his room, and saw a familar Shape. "Gaster, is that you?" He asked. Gaster appeared from the shadowes. "It's been a while, old friend," Gaster stepped closer to Wulver. Wulver stood up and Stretched. "So, is it time, for what we planned all those years ago?" Wulver looked at Gaster, something was off and Wulver felt it. Gaster grabbed Wulver's arm and transported him to a bleak emptiness. There was a large leather chair and a bright Box tv. There was someone sitting in the chair, watching the tv. They had black hooded robes, with Glowing Purple runes, on, he had a black mask on that covered his face. The figure moved his head to look at Wulver. The figure had deep Emerald eyes, the figure stood up. Based on the stature the figure was an old man, but in good form. Another chair appeared a d thr man motioned for Wulver to sit down. Wulver moved over to the chair and sat down. "This is the Abyss?" Wulver asked. "Ofcourse, don't ask obvious questions, they annoy me," the man's voice fit his age, and sounded like a father's. Wulver turned his attention to the tv, on it was Toriel fighting the Child, it was Chara this time. "Why are we watching this?" Wulver asked as he watched in fear as Toriel was cut down. "To stop this, and give them a happy ending," The man spoke with a familar sadness. "Though, everything Happy, needs a sacrifice, are you up to this final Ending?" The man asked. Wulver looked at the man's eyes. They held saddness, like he was about to kill his own son. "Who are you?" Wulver asked. "This is the last time I will speak with you, this is the firat time you will speak with me, time works differently in the abyss, My name is Shiro, you will meet me for the second time after all of this is over, you will tell him that only one sacrifice is needed, he'll understand, now I need you to watch," Shiro looked to the screen. Wulver watched as Chara slaughtered everyone in the underground. Shiro placed two gloved fingers on Wulver's forehead. Wulver woke up in bed. Wulver touched his forehead and felt a familar warmth. Wulver got up and put on his Armour. He picked up his phone and called Sans. "Wulver, it's 3 A.M. what do you need?" Sans asked. "Remember Code Alpha and Omega?" Wulver asked back. "Oh no, don't tell me," Sans had gasping breath, "It has begun, get everyone ready and secure the souls from Asgore, I'll take care of getting the last piece," Wulver ended the call and head out to the Judgement hall. He used one of Sans' Shortcuts. Sans' was there already. "Please tell me this isn't happening," Sans fought back tears. "Is everyone here?" Wulver asked in a sad cold tone. Sans nodded. Undyne was wearing her armour and looked alert. Papyrus was in his battle body, Alphys was behind Undyne, scared, Mettaton was in his Neo form. "What is this About darling, I have work to do," Mettaton yawned. "We're going to Cross there timelines to increase our powers, though Im going to do something dangerous," Wulver turned to Sans. He held out a hand, a ball of Void energy formed and everyone was held back by Sans. The room shook for a moment and suddenly it was normal, though there was now three of everybody. Except Wulver, next to him has another him and a female Wolf monster. "Samantha, good to see you, as well as to meeting you, mercenary," Wulver looked at both the other him and the woman. The other Wulver was wearing a odd outfit. It was black military and on his left arm was a band with a Swastika on it. The female Wolf was wearing Plate armour same as Wulver. "Say hello to the other yous, you don't have to like them, just get to were you can work with them," Wulver r walked off with Samantha and Othe Wulver. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of everyone's sight, he turned to the others. "You two need to give me your souls, now," Wulver had a look of rage in his eye. "No compliant here as long as you get what needs to be done, done," Other Wulver pulled his soul out and handed it to Wulver, he turned into dust. Samantha took a deep breath and handed over the souls. She turned into dust quickly. Wulver absorbed the two souls and saw the three other Sans Looking at him. All three of them had their eyes glowing. Wulver pulled out his Black Soul and showed it to them. "You're planing to take the other souls and reset the timeline to the first split, aren't you?" Blueberry, The smaller Sans, asked. "That's going to destroy everything that's not the original, isn't it?" The Darker Sans asked. "It's for the good reasons, I promise," Wulver looked at them and sighed. "Remember me," Wulver left and head to the other souls. He found them in canisters and opened them. The souls recognized him, and ran to him. He took the power and became god like. His body glowed and he felt himself return to his human form. He felt his face, human. He felt the enrgy rush through his body. He returned to the Hall. "We've been filled in and we're ready, what do we need to do?" Undyne asked. "Keep the Bitch busy, long enough for me to Create the Button," Wulver rolled up his sleeves and began focusing on the creation of the True Reset. Five hours and the Bitch found themself in the Hall atlast. One of the Papyruses had stayed back. Wulver finished the button, and pressed it, just before Chara could stab him. "I've gotten my own Happy ending," Wulver spoke just as he was launched into the Abyss. "Found something in the stream!" Wulver heard a voice shout over Waves. "Bring it up!" Wulver heard Shiro voice. He felt himself being lifted up and dropped on a wooden deck. He opened his eyes and Saw Shiro standing over him. "Only one Sacrifice needs to be made," Wulver said quickly before he last out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that has seen this through thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of a human turning into a monster was taken from the Machanic of EXP, and from one of my favorite Quotes.  
> "He who hunts monster should take care that he himself does not become one, for when one looks into the Abyss for so long, the Abyss Stares back." I forget who that is but if you know, comet the name please.


End file.
